Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp
by alkyone
Summary: Czwarty odcinek serii Snape/Sinistra. Severus znika z życia szkoły, wyłączając lekcje. Dumbledore i Sinitra szukają go pewnego przedpołudnia, usiłując dowiedzieć się, gdzie spędza swój czas między zajęciami. R


**AN2**: Tekst podobnie jak poprzedni napisany był dość dawno temu. Krytyka mile widziana, choć oczywiście konstruktywna.

Jak przy poprzednich tekstach, chciałam tylko zauważyć, że to ma być romans z założenia, co może sprawić, że postacie są trochę niekanoniczne.

**AN(pierwotny): **Chciałam wprawdzie napisać jeszcze coś z czasów szkolnych Severusa i Aurory, ale jakoś brakuje mi natchnienia. Napisało się To (tu powinna być strzałka w dół, ale z braku strzałek użyłam wielkiej litery). Akcja Tego rozgrywa się wiosną 1986 roku, co zresztą zasygnalizowane jest w tekście.

**Zrzeczenie (zapomniałam o tym przy poprzednich tekstach)**: Postacie i świat przedstawiony w niniejszym opowiadaniu nie należą do mnie, ja tylko pożyczam.

**Podziękowania: **Dziękuję faniee za konsultacje astronomiczne (i wprawienie mnie w lekki szok, no naprawdę, czego oni się uczą...), a także wszystkim, którzy skomentowali moje poprzednie opowiadania.

---

**Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.**

- Auroro, nie widziałaś może Severusa? - zapytał dyrektor, gdy tylko profesor Sinistra podeszła do stołu.

Za oknami rozkwitała przepiękna wiosna. Świeże, czyste powietrze wpadało przez otwarte na oścież okna, przynosząc zapach traw i kwitnących kwiatów. Niebo rozlewało się błękitem ponad górami otaczającymi szkołę. Radosny śpiew ptaków unosił się w powietrzu napełniając serca jakąś nadzieją. Na dworze rozciągała sie cała tęcza barw w zieleniącej się trawie i kwitnących kwiatach. Raj dla uczniów i nauczycieli, piekło dla alergików. Była to już piąta wiosna bez Sami Wiecie Kogo.

- Niestety, dyrektorze - odpowiedziała Aurora sucho, biorąc tosta. - Nie widziałam profesora Snape'a od... hmm... - zastanowiła się. - Dobrych dwóch tygodni.

- Właśnie - zmartwił się Albus. - Ja również.

Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy z upływu czasu. Wydawało jej się, że Snape'a nie było na dwóch... może na trzech śniadaniach, po głębszym zastanowieniu się wyszło jej, że już od dwóch tygodni nie słyszy złośliwego urągania na temat jak to nie daje sobie rady z uczeniem. Absolutnie za tym nie tęskniła, może właśnie dlatego nie zastanawiała się nad przyczyną nieobecności Mistrza Eliksirów. Cieszyła się, że Snape nie uśmiecha się złośliwie z satysfakcją obserwując jak wali się jej koncepcja nauczania.

Koncepcja mieszaniny mugolskiej i magicznej astronomii wydawała się początkowo budzić protesty czystej krwi czarodziejów. Aurora przez trzy miesiące walczyła w ministerstwie o zmianę programu nauczania i po walce z biurokracją, udało jej się. Mogła wprowadzać mugolską teorię, której nauczyła się na Uniwersytecie Cambridge, w praktyce zaś wykorzystywać magiczny sprzęt, którego właściwości nie mogły być przeceniane. Mugolska teoria właściwie była rozszerzeniem tego, czego uczą magowie. Jakby podejściem do problemu od podszewki. Aurora chciała, żeby jej uczniowie rozumieli co robią i po co to robią. Żeby potrafili korzystać z tablic obiektów, by nie mieli problemów z ustawianiem współrzędnych podczas obserwacji, czy z przeliczaniem ich na współrzędne teleskopu, jeśli w tablicach podane były inne. Chciała, by uczniowie nauczyli się przeliczać jasności gwiazd, korzystać z diagramów H-R, analizować widma i klasyfikować galaktyki. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, Aurora musiała nauczyć ich podstaw matematyki.

To było drugie zderzenie z rzeczywistością. Czarodzieje potrafili dodawać, odejmować, mnożyć i dzielić. Skomplikowane zadania wymagające znajomości ułamków sprawiały już niejaką trudność, trygonometria leżała, równania drugiego stopnia i układy równań, były prawie nie do przejścia, ale wszyscy roztrzaskiwali się na logarytmach. Prawie wszyscy. Ci którzy wychowali się w rodzinach mugolskich i mieli ścisły umysł, radzili sobie bez problemu, ale takie perełki Aurora mogła wyliczać na palcach jednej ręki.

A Snape triumfował. Wytykał jej brak posłuchu u uczniów, brak dyscypliny, brak doświadczenia. Ostatnie dla Aurory było sporą przesadą. To, że zaczął uczyć dwa lata wcześniej, nie było dla niej argumentem, który miał ją niby przekonać, że on posiadał doświadczenie w uczeniu. Ale posłuch miał, nie pozwalał nigdy Aurorze zapomnieć, że na jej lekcjach panuje lekkie pandemonium.

Nic więc dziwnego, że teraz Aurora nie zwracała uwagę na jego nieobecność. Nie tęskniła za nim. Bo przecież, choć uczyła już trzeci rok, pierwszoroczni nadal mieli problemy z matematyką i wszystko przerabiała od nowa. Te nieszczęsne logarytmy również.

Dyrektor przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Uświadomiła sobie, że powinna coś powiedzieć.

- Ale chyba przychodzi na lekcje? - zapytała Aurora, zaczynając odczuwać zaniepokojenie, jednak dwa tygodnie było zbyt nieprawdopodobne jak na Severusa.

- Tak, uczniowie mówią że tak. Ale podobno nie jest tak złośliwy jak zwykle. Jakby był zamyślony. Niektórzy twierdzą, że na wiosnę to nawet profesor Snape złagodniał - dyrektor uśmiechnął sie, ale w jego oczach wcale nie było uśmiechu.

- Uczniowie to panu powiedzieli, dyrektorze? - powątpiewała.

- Och, oczywiście - Tym razem Albus uśmiechnął się naprawdę. - Często rozmawiam z uczniami na temat nauczycieli. Lubię wiedzieć, jak odbierają profesorów.

Sinistra spojrzała na dyrektora z niemałym szokiem. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore spodziewa się pytania, które zaraz zada, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać od zadania go, wprost paliła ją ciekawość.

- A co mówią na mój temat?

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Auroro. Mogło by się to potem negatywnie odbić na uczniach.

- Jest aż tak źle? - zmartwiła się.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się uważnie, dostrzegając ponurą rezygnację. Według jego informacji na ponurą rezygnację było już za późno. Aurora zawsze przerabiała logarytmy przed świętami, był to wtedy jej najgorszy okres. Ale już było dawno po świętach, powinna więc była tryskać energią i chęcią podejmowania nowych wyzwań.

- Zbyt szybko się czasem poddajesz, wystarczyło zapytać raz jeszcze - stwierdził, a potem dodał szybko. - To znaczy, to moja opinia, nie uczniów. Cóż... Część studentów w ogóle nie rozumie po co uczysz ich jak załamuje się światło przechodząc przez różne soczewki, skoro ich zadaniem jest tylko patrzenie w teleskopy i sporządzanie map nieba. Inni mówią, że mieli okresy, że wypowiedzenie słów: "sinus", "paralaksa", czy "fotometria", przyprawiało ich o mdłości. Niektórym trudno pojąć dlaczego zadajesz tak dużo zadań do rozwiązania. Starsi uczniowie, którym wyjaśniałaś jak zbudowana jest gwiazda i jakie są możliwe scenariusze ewolucji, twierdzą, że patrzenie na niebo nocą już nigdy nie będzie miało w sobie tyle romantyzmu. Generalnie panuje opinia, że materiał jest trudny, a ty oceniasz bardzo surowo, choć sprawiedliwie. I że dużo wymagasz. Na dodatek... - Sinistra przygotowała się na najgorsze. - Ci uczniowie, którzy mieli porównanie z poprzednim nauczycielem, mówili, że nareszcie astronomia przestała być głupim rysowaniem kropek na siatce, z których i tak każdemu wychodziło coś innego. Że potrafią sami sobie policzyć o ile stopni przestawić teleskop w deklinacji i rektascensji, żeby obserwować inny obiekt i w ten sposób każdy może pracować swoim tempem. I że astronomia przestała mieć ścisły związek z nieścisłą dziedziną magii, stając się nauką tak ścisłą jak eliksiry, czy transmutacja. Pozwoliła dostrzec ogrom Wszechświata i pokazała, że istnieje coś więcej niż tylko "My". - Dumbledore dokończył łagodnie i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się z zawstydzeniem. W jednej chwili poczuła, że wszystkie jej męczarnie z wbiciem uczniom do głowy logarytmów i wyjaśnieniami, że almukantar, to nie jest zaklęcie petryfikujące, zaczynają nabierać sensu. Przez prawie cały rok szkolny, wydawało jej się, że próba nauczenia czarodziejów mugolskiej astronomii, to jak walka z wiatrakami. A tu jednak są tacy, którzy się czegoś nauczyli. "Warto było." - pomyślała Aurora ze wzruszeniem, czując przypływ sił do podejmowania nowych wyzwań. I lekki tryumf na myśl o tych wszystkich sarkastycznych uwagach i pytaniach Snape'a, które w tej chwili właściwie przestały się liczyć.

- Naprawdę uważają, że jestem wymagająca i surowa? - nie dowierzała.

Dyrektor jednakże zmienił temat, ignorując pytanie Aurory.

- Martwię się o Severusa. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnim razem widziałem go podczas posiłku. Uczniowie też mówią, że zmizerniał. Jest łagodniejszy, ale to ma chyba związek z tym, że na lekcjach bywa myślami gdzieś indziej. Nikomu więc nie zabiera punktów i nie zadaje prac domowych.

- Jest wiosna - zauważyła Aurora. - Może się zakochał.

Idea, że wredny, sarkastyczny, ślizgoński do bólu Snape mógłby się zakochać wydała jej się tak nie na miejscu, że gdy tylko to powiedziała, wybuchła śmiechem. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią karcącym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała, przestając się śmiać. - Wiem, że nie powinnam. Ale to dość makabryczny pomysł. On chyba ma kawałek lodu zamiast serca.

Dyrektor nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Spojrzał na nią bardzo poważnie i z dezaprobatą. Kiedy się odezwał w jego głosie brzmiała uraza.

- Nie wiem, Auroro, czy on nie ma więcej serca niż pewna czarownica - naukowiec.

Patrzył na nią znad półksiężycowych okularów w taki sposób, że nie miała wątpliwości kogo nazywa "czarownicą - naukowcem". Zastanowiła się ile jest w tym prawdy. Nigdy nie uważała się za osobę bez serca. Może była surowa i wymagająca, ale pomagała każdemu kto o to poprosił, a nawet jeśli nie prosił, a widziała, że tej pomocy potrzebuje. Jeśli nie potrafiła pomóc, to zawsze starała się chociaż wysłuchać i okazać zrozumienie. Snape natomiast na każde słowo "pomoc" obnażał zęby, jakby zamierzał ugryźć proszącego. Cynizm, ironia i sarkazm kapały z niego obficie, nie szanując niczyich uczuć. Na ludzkie odruchy, obojętnie z czyjej strony i obojętnie w czyją stronę, reagował zazwyczaj pogardliwym parsknięciem.

Z drugiej strony Aurora nigdy nie chodziła na randki. Zamykała się w czterech ścianach swojej kwatery, robiąc jakieś obliczenia, przygotowując lekcje, sprawdzając eseje, albo zgłębiając wiedzę na temat jakiegoś ciekawego zagadnienia. W wolne od lekcji noce, stawiała swój teleskop na szczycie wieży astronomicznej i dawała się pochłonąć obserwacjom. Wolała zająć się nauką, która dawała jej sporo radości i wykluczała praktycznie obecność drugiej osoby. Na zewnątrz faktycznie wyglądało to jak chłodna, naukowa postawa. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest u Snape'a, nie znała go na tyle. Z wypowiedzi dyrektora wynikało jednak, że on go zna wystarczająco dobrze. Powstrzymała cisnące się na usta pytanie "kto?" i dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie niesprawiedliwość swojej oceny. Zrobiło jej się wstyd.

- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie powinnam - Tym razem w jej głosie zabrzmiała szczerość.

Dumbledore skinął głową. Nadal był poważny i nadal na jego czole można było dostrzec tę charakterystyczną zmarszczkę, będącą oznaką zafrasowania. Aurora była pewna, że tym razem nie odnosi się to do niej. Dyrektor naprawdę martwił się o profesora Snape'a.

- A nie byłoby najlepiej po prostu go poszukać i zapytać czy wszystko w porządku? - zaproponowała.

Zmarszczka na czole natychmiast się wyprostowała, w oczach dyrektora pojawił się dawny blask, a na ustach zagościł szczery uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, że najlepiej - powiedział takim tonem, jakby doznał nagłego oświecenia. - Najtrudniej jest wpaść na najprostsze rozwiązanie. Pomożesz mi, Auroro?

Kiwnęła głową. Dyrektor zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem zaproponował, żeby zaczęła szukać od góry, on natomiast zacznie poszukiwania od lochów. Jeśli któreś z nich znajdzie profesora Snape'a, niech wyśle patronusa z wiadomością. Na pytanie Aurory, dlaczego nie poprosić jeszcze innych nauczycieli o pomoc, dyrektor stwierdził, że to mogło by wywołać niepotrzebną sensację. Chciała jeszcze zapytać dlaczego ona ma szukać kogoś, za kim wcale nie tęskni, ale uświadomiła sobie, że jest jedyną osobą, która nie ma teraz lekcji. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak wstać od stołu i rozpocząć poszukiwania.

---

_Dla Severusa Snape'a nie liczyło się, że wiosna oddychała pełną piersią. Że wszystko, co tylko może wiosenni się zielenią. Że wszędzie dokoła rozbrzmiewają wesołe świergoty ptaków. Ale cóż, nigdy nie był typem człowieka, który zwraca szczególną uwagę na przyrodę i jej piękno._

_Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że od dwóch tygodni nie zabrał Gryfonom żadnego punktu, a na jego biurku leżą stosy nie poprawionych prac domowych. I to już było nieco dziwne, ponieważ był zawsze bardzo obowiązkowy, a Gryfonów nie znosił niemal chorobliwie._

_W tej chwili liczyła się dla niego jego żona i synek, który każdego dnia wydawał się być o kilka miesięcy starszy. Liczyło się dla niego to co widział w ogromnym, pięknym lustrze. Na szczycie złotej, bogato zdobionej ramy widniał napis: __'__AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTA WTE IN MAJ IBDO'. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Severus znalazł lustro w jednej z nieużywanych klas, jak sądził. Mógł o tym świadczyć choćby fakt, że stoliki i krzesła poodsuwane były pod ściany, a samo lustro opierało się o tą ścianę, gdzie znajdowało się okno, zupełnie je zasłaniając._

_Na tafli zwierciadła widać było ślady palców mężczyzny, które zrobił pierwszego dnia, trzymając dłoń na dłoni Lily. Śliczna kobieta o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją pamiętał. Bez względu na to ile lat miał ich syn, ona zawsze wyglądała tak samo._

_Severus słyszał o zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. Wiedział, że to co widzi nie jest prawdziwe, że to tak naprawdę tylko zobrazowanie jego pragnień i tęsknot. Ale mimo to dał się złapać w pułapkę nierzeczywistości i nie potrafił po prostu odejść i nie wrócić. Ta namiastka szczęścia, którą odczuwał była dla niego więcej warta niż cokolwiek rzeczywistego.__ Nawet jeśli Lily nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć, słuchała go. Widział skupienie malujące się na jej twarzy. Uśmiechała się gdy mówił o czymś wesołym. W kącikach oczu pojawiały sie łzy, kiedy opowiadał o tym jak był Śmierciożercą. Jakich 'przysług' żądał od nich Voldemort. Uśmiechała się, gdy opowiadał o zmaganiu z uczniami, albo o pracy nad jakimś eliksirem. Groziła mu palcem, gdy skarżył się na Gryfonów lub wspominał o tym, że dał komuś szlaban. A on przychodził i mówił. Dla niego Lily była wszystkim._

_Dzisiejszego dnia była sama. Bez czarnowłosego chłopczyka, który miał jego nos, ale jej śliczne oczy. Nie miał jej już o czym opowiadać. Już dawno temu wylał z siebie to, co go najbardziej bolało. A potem to, co go irytowało. Wreszcie uznał, że nie ma już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Cała reszta była już po prostu banalna. Stał więc wyprostowany, w świeżo wysuszonych i wyprasowanych szatach, ze sztywnym kołnierzykiem i powiewającą peleryną, i patrzył jak w __odbiciu stoi obok niego jego Lily. Dokładnie w miejscu drzwi wejściowych. W jasnozielonych oczach migotały iskierki, policzki przykrywały rumieńce. Uśmiechała się delikatnie._

_I nagle jasnozielone oczy zamieniły się w ciemnoniebieskie. Bez żadnych iskierek, a za to schowane za nieco prostokątnymi okularami. Kasztanowe włosy stały się czarne i trochę dłuższe. Drobna figura zmieniła się w bardziej zaokrągloną, a ciemnozielona szata, którą nosiła Lily stała się teraz ciemnofioletowa, w zimnym odcieniu fioletu. Bez udziału jego woli, Lily zmieniła się w Aurorę. "Niemożliwe." - pomyślał Severus, głęboko rozczarowany. Nim przystąpił do analizy swojego umysłu, chcąc znaleźć przyczynę, dlaczego Lily przeistoczyła się nagle w Sinistrę, ta niespodziewanie przemówiła._

_- Snape?_

_Odwrócił się, by stwierdzić, że była zupełnie materialna. To dlatego Lily zniknęła. Dwie osoby nie mogą patrzeć równocześnie w lustro, bo każde z nich ma inne pragnienia. Powoli ogarniała go irytacja._

_- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię podziwiającego własne odbicie - stwierdziła, ale jakoś mało sarkastycznym tonem._

_Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Sinistra odwróciła się do niego bokiem i skierowała różdżkę w stronę drzwi._

_- _Expecto Patronum_ - wypowiedziała zaklęcie._

_Z końca różdżki wystrzeliła srebrna mgiełka, która zniknęła za drzwiami, zanim zdążyła przybrać cielesną formę. Snape odzyskał głos._

_- To zwierciadło Ain Eingarp - powiedział z irytacją, jakby miało to wszystko wyjaśnić._

_Sinistra spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, chowając różdżkę. Widać było, że próbuje przypomnieć sobie, czy mówi jej coś ta nazwa. Gdy potrząsnęła przecząco głową, ogarnęło go uczucie satysfakcji. On wiedział, czym jest Ain Engarp, a ona (Krukonka jak pamiętamy) nie miała pojęcia, czym to lustro było. Fachowym tonem, nie pozbawionym nutki satysfakcji, wyjaśnił:_

_- Jeśli jesteś najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi, to patrząc w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, zobaczysz tylko swoje odbicie. W innym przypadku lustro pokaże ci twoje największe pragnienia._

_- Jakoś nie widzę niczego poza mną i tobą. A uwierz mi, nie sądzę byś był moim największym pragnieniem._

_Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała już ze swoim sarkazmem i Severus poczuł się bardziej swojsko. To była Sinistra, którą znał._

_- Nie rób z siebie idiotki, która nie potrafi logicznie myśleć. Zaraz... - zreflektował się. - Przecież nie potrafisz logicznie myśleć. - dodał drwiąco._

_Przygryzła wargi, i chyba nawet policzyła do dziesięciu. Nie dał jej więcej czasu na wymyślenie riposty._

_- Mamy raczej różne marzenia, dlatego nie widzimy nic, poza nami samymi._

_Przez chwilę rozważała co powiedział. Podeszła bliżej niego i delikatnie, ale stanowczo wypchnęła go spoza widoku na taflę lustra. "Nienormalna dziewczyna!" - pomyślał._

_Przyjrzał się jej, gdy z zachwytem wpatrywała się w lustro i to złudzenie, którym ją oszukiwało. Ciekawiło go, co widzi. Musiało to być coś naprawdę wspaniałego, bo uśmiechała się lekko (tak jak przedtem Lily), policzki nabrały rumieńców (tak jak przedtem u Lily), a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki (dokładnie takie, jak przedtem u Lily). Podeszła do lustra i położyła dłoń na powierzchni, jakby chciała dotknąć tego, co jest po drugiej stronie. Poczuł się zazdrosny._

_Podszedł do niej, złapał ją pod ramię i grzecznym, ale stanowczym gestem, wyprowadził poza zasięg odbicia._

_Lily śmiała się do niego tak, jakby rozbawiła ją ta cała sytuacja przed chwilą. Po prostu stał i patrzył. Aż poczuł szarpnięcie i tym razem to on znalazł się poza zasięgiem odbicia, a ściślej siedział na jednym z krzeseł w pokoju. Jego miejsce zajęła Sinistra. Teraz ona stała przed lustrem, zarumieniona i szczęśliwa. _

_Wstał z krzesła, podwinął rękawy i z groźną miną zbliżył sie do Sinistry. _

_- Idź sobie - powiedział ostro, wyciągając różdżkę._

_- O nie - warknęła, wyciągając swoją. - Ty już miałeś swój czas. Teraz moja kolej._

_- To nie działa w ten sposób, Sinistra - wycedził przez zęby._

_- Pojęcie sprawiedliwości jest ci oczywiście obce - zakpiła._

_- Idź sobie, chcę zobaczyć Lily - mruknął._

_Powiedział za dużo. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy Sinistra opuściła różdżkę i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. A potem bardzo powoli i spokojnie, zapytała:_

_- Lily Potter?_

_Nie znosił tego nazwiska. Lily nigdy nie była Potter..._

_- Lily Evans - powiedział głośno, wściekłym głosem._

_- Naprawdę?_

_"Ona naprawdę jest niemożliwa!" - pomyślał, widząc jak w twarzy nauczycielki astronomii odmalowuje się współczucie. Nie chciał niczyjego współczucia, a już na pewno nie współczucia kobiety, która stawiała wyższość mugolskiej astronomii nad magią. Uniósł różdżkę i spojrzał na Sinistrę w taki sposób, że od razu stanęła w pozycji pojedynkowej._

_-_ Obliviate! - _wykrzyknął Snape, celując różdżką w czoło Aurory._

_- _Protego!_ - wrzasnęła Sinistra._

_Zaklęcie Tarczy było na tyle potężne, że Severus poczuł silne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Stracił równowagę i runął na stos krzeseł za sobą. "Wypowiadanie inkantacji, to duży błąd." - pomyślał. Jeszcze zanim wstał, skierował różdżkę na nieco skonsternowaną kobietę, która wyglądała, jakby szukała właśnie odpowiednich słów. Bez wypowiadania inkantacji, rzucił na stojącą nad nim kobietę zaklęcie _Expelliarmus_. Odrzuciło ją do tyłu tak, że uderzyła w ścianę (ale niezbyt mocno), różdżka wypadła jej z rąk i potoczyła się po podłodze. Wstała bardzo szybko, a jeszcze szybciej podniosła różdżkę. Oboje stali naprzeciw siebie z różdżkami wyciągniętymi jak miecze. Od tego momentu nie było słychać żadnej inkantacji. Oboje używali zaklęć niewerbalnych, i tylko snopy iskier wydobywające się z różdżek oraz różnokolorowe strumienie świateł, świadczyły o tym, że między nimi rozgrywa się zażarta walka. W jednej chwili z różdżki Sinistry wytrysnął strumień jasnoniebieskiego światła, a różdżki Severusa - fioletowy. Minęły się w połowie drogi. Jak na zwolnionym filmie Severus patrzył jak strumień jasnoniebieskiego światła zbliża się do niego nieuchronnie._

Aurora zamknęła oczy zastanawiając się, co paskudnego posyła jej Snape w tym fioletowym strumieniu. Czuła taką pustkę w głowie, że nie potrafiła rzucić nawet najprostszego Zaklęcia Tarczy. Jak zwykle w sytuacjach stresowych, po prostu czekała na uderzenie.

- _Finite Incantatem!_ - Usłyszała groźny głos.

Uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Sinistra otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się, by sprawdzić kto powstrzymał zaklęcie. W drzwiach stał Albus Dumbledore z jeszcze ciągle uniesioną różdżką. Patrzył na nich bez uśmiechu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i takim wyrzutem w oczach, że Aurora poczuła się nieswojo.

- _Accio_ różdżki - powiedział spokojnie, dość chłodnym tonem.

Różdżka wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk i poszybowała w otwarta dłoń dyrektora.

- Moi drodzy. Wasze zachowanie... - zaczął łagodnie, o wiele łagodniej niż powinien w tej sytuacji.

Nim dyrektor miał szansę dokończyć, Snape odwrócił się w stronę Aurory i niskim, pełnym złości głosem, wycedził przez zęby:

- To wszystko twoja wina.

Zalała ją fala wściekłości. Nie zważając na Albusa, który zamarł z półotwartymi ustami nieco zszokowany tą jawną ignorancją, podeszła do Snape'a.

- Moja?! - warknęła, celując palcem wskazującym w jego klatkę piersiową. - To ty chciałeś rzucić na mnie _Obliviate_.

- Zasłużyłaś sobie - odpowiedział ostro Snape, łapiąc ją za rękę i odsuwając od swojej osoby. - To nie była twoja sprawa.

- To nie moja wina, że się wygadałeś kogo widzisz w lustrze.

Próbowała uwolnić dłoń z jego uścisku, ale kiedy okazało się, że jest zbyt mocny, użyła drugiej ręki, by wskazać zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

- Trzeba było nie szpiegować - odpowiedział z urazą.

Oburzenie na moment odebrało jej głos. To ona rezygnuje ze śniadania, żeby pomóc dyrektorowi, a ten niewdzięczny kretyn... Wolną rękę najpierw zwinęła w pięść, a potem, zmieniając zdanie, znów wycelowała palcem wskazującym w jego pierś, boleśnie mu go wbijając.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! - wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz.

Zirytowany złapał ją za drugą rękę. W rezultacie jej obie drobne dłonie mocno ściskał w swoich.

- Nie potrzebuję obstawy - powiedział zimno, patrząc Aurorze prosto w oczy.

Poczuła, jak jego zimne, puste spojrzenie przewierca ją na wylot. Jak on śmiał?!

- Dosyć - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, ale mimo tego spokoju, jego słowa podziałały tak, jakby wykrzyczał je przez megafon.

Obie głowy odwróciły się w kierunku dźwięku. W oczach dyrektora nie migotały już te łagodne błyski co zazwyczaj. Musiał być na nich naprawdę zły, zazwyczaj bowiem trudno było wprawić Albusa w taki stan.

- Przypominam wam, że jesteście nauczycielami - głos dyrektora był łagodny, choć brakowało w nim tego zwykłego rozbawienia. - Jako nauczyciele powinniście dawać przykład uczniom, a nie kłócić się co lustro, do którego nikt z was nie ma prawa. Gdyby na waszym miejscu znaleźli się uczniowie, oboje z pewnością dalibyście im szlaban.

Profesor Sinistra spuściła wzrok. Dostać reprymendę od Albusa Dumbledore'a, było czymś tak niezwykłym, jak śnieg w środku sierpnia. Prawdę mówiąc, Aurora nigdy nie widziała, żeby Albus kogoś strofował, może dlatego czuła się tak głupio. Musiała jednak przyznać mu trochę racji. Zachowali sie jak para nieodpowiedzialnych uczniów, a nie jak dojrzali nauczyciele. Nawet wyglądali jak para nieodpowiedzialnych uczniów. Rozczochrani (szczególnie Aurora), zziajani (szczególnie Aurora), zarumienieni od emocji (szczególnie Aurora) i nieco pokaleczeni od zaklęć, które w nich trafiały, oddychali ciężko. Kątem oka nauczycielka astronomii dostrzegła, że Mistrz Eliksirów również spuścił wzrok, a jego twarz przybrała przepraszający wyraz.

- Macie szczęście, że nie widział was żaden z uczniów - dodał Albus z westchnieniem. - A to lustro... Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli znajdzie się gdzieś indziej. Lepiej, żeby żadne z was nie próbowało go szukać, bo zastanowię się nad pomysłem wprowadzenia szlabanów dla nauczycieli.

Choć końcówka wypowiedzi dyrektora zabrzmiała ze zwyczajowym rozbawieniem, gdy wyjmował różdżkę, w jego oczach było widać więcej troski niż rozbawienia. Wycelował różdżkę w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, sprawiając, że zniknęło, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych. Twarz Severusa przybrała zwykły, nieodgadniony wyraz. Zmarszczył brwi i odezwał się ze złością.

- To twoja wina...

- Nie zaczynaj znowu - przerwała mu ostro i odwróciła się w kierunku wyjścia.

Nim uczyniła krok do przodu, złapał ją za rękę i zatrzymał. Odwróciła się i utkwiła w nim zdumiony wzrok. Przez chwilę milczał. Czuła ciepło jego palców na przedramieniu. W nozdrza uderzył ją ostro - gorzki zapach. Nie pachniał lawendą, szyszkami i piernikiem, jak kiedyś. Tym razem pachniał tak, jak pachnie świeże wiosenne powietrze, tuż po deszczu. Albo nawet po burzy.

- Nie powiesz nikomu? - zapytał.

Uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę.

- Nie - odpowiedziała krótko.

O tym że wyszła przekonał Severusa huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.


End file.
